What could have been two deaths
by Madame Vodka
Summary: Why did John really leave Dean behind? Why was John captured hunting a Dijinn? Why did his brother ask him to help? Sam wondered on the long drive from Stanford. Why was his brother even letting him drive? First episode replacement one shot fic.


_What could have been two deaths. _

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

That's all it took to get Sam to join him, Sam decided it was time to make amends for leaving, trying to prove to his father that he could be the bigger man. As a I am sorry gift, Dean had allowed him to drive the Impala. He was actually driving the impala! The trip so far had been complete silence, the brothers not knowing what to say to each other.

"So what was he hunting?" Sam finally broke the silence, not wanting to admit how much he had missed Dean and he was surprised at how much it hurt that Dean was so quiet.

"A Djinn ." his brother said quietly

"A what?"

"Its a creature who grants wishes.. a creepy version of Aladdin's genie really."

"And you are sure it has Dad?"

"One hundred percent positive."

"So why do you need me?"

"If something can take down Dad, do you really want to face it alone?" his brother snapped "Dad has got about eight hours before this thing kills him, you were closest." You are the only one who will see me, he thought.

Sheesh Sam thought, easy tiger. "So how do we kill it."

"Lamb's blood, Sammy, on a silver knife."

"It's Sam."

"Sure thing Sammy." Dean closed his eyes, resting peacefully in the passenger's seat, he had used up all his strength just driving the Impala down to Stanford.

"Why weren't you with him?"

"Sam, I just wanted you to know that I am proud of you, proud that you got into Stanford. I know you are going to be an excellent lawyer one day, you will probably be the only one who can save Dad's ass from Jail." Dean said, desperate to change the conversation.

"Dean."

"Shush, Sammy, just enjoy the chick-flick moment." He said, pressing play on his tape. The sounds of Highway to Hell followed by Staircase to Heaven helped pass the time between Stanford and his final destination.

* * *

"Sammy, just be careful, if these things catch you off guard then you are toast." Dean muttered

Sam entered the warehouse closely followed by Dean. Sam was still unsure why Dean ordered him to be the one carrying the knife, or why he hadn't protested more. Dean knew that he hated killing things... even evil blood draining things.

The Djinn was too busy draining his father to realise the two boys creeping in, Sam felt sick at the sight at the creature greedily sucking from an IV bag, Where the hell did it get an IV bag? He thought as he plunged the knife into its heart. It gave a brief wail before collapsing on the floor. Sam stepped over it to get to his father.

"Dad?" He said, frantically checking for a pulse, his father gave a small murmur before opening his eyes as the Djinn's spell faded away, releasing John from a dream where he still worked at garage, was married to the women he loved, raising Sam. When John recalled the wish in his later nightmares, he still wondered why his wish meant that Dean had died at the age of eight, after having his life sucked away by what John believed was a Shtriga.

"How did you know to find me here?" John mumbled, barely conscious.

"Dean told me, he came up to fetch me."

"D-Dean told you?"

"Yeah."

"Son, Dean has been here with me the whole time." John gestured across the room, where another figure hung in darkness. Sam dragged John over to see his brother's mottled corpse. Dean's eyes were wide open, staring emptily at the reunited family.

"I am sorry Sammy." came the voice behind him. Both men turned round to see Dean standing there, slowly fading.

"Dean!"

The ghost of Dean Winchester smiled at them before fading away completely, now able to rest knowing his father was safe.

"I love you." the heavens whispered before hell took over.

The End

* * *

Sorry really short one off fic, just had this idea in my head for a while, as a why would John really leave his son behind sort of idea. This is the last of the one fics I have for the time being, am working on a full supernatural story, hopefully will have the first chapter in a week or so. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
